


Only Us And The Trees

by Ghostwriter0411



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter0411/pseuds/Ghostwriter0411
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Only Us And The Trees

"Charity, do you even know where we are?"

"Yeah course babe, we came from over there. I think. Or was it that way? Hold on."

"Oh my god you've gotten us lost" vanessa laughed.

"No. No babe not lost just a small detour that's all."

Vanessa laughed again knowing full well neither of them had a clue how to get back to the cabin.

They were on a "dirty weekend" as charity had phrased it. They needed a little get away together after all the stress lately and charity had suggest they go away just for a couple of days, so they could breathe steady again. So she had booked them a weekend luxury cabin stay just a couple of hours away from Emmerdale.

They had arrived around 11 that morning and vanessa roped charity into going for a woodland walk, although fifteen minutes in charity had gotten a little frisky and led them off track for a quick snog against a large cedar tree. 

It was cold, their noses were icy against one another's and the warmth from each others tongues was intense. Charitys wrapped her arms around Vanessa's sides but her coat was bulky and it wasnt nearly enough contact for her, so she unzipped her fiances coat and slid her hands around her waist.

"That's better" she breathed against the vets lips.

"Mmmm" vanessa moaned into her kiss. Slinking her arms around her lovers neck pulling her in closer, sliding her tongue against charitys.

Vanessa loved it when charity pinned her against things and just devoured her, it made her feel so deliciously helpless. Charity was strong and that melted vanessa, the way her toned arms could hold her up or lift her or throw her down. She had always loved charitys arms. She relished in the summer months when she would wear tops that showed off her arms. Something about them just made her weak.

"Take me back to the cabin" vanessa purred in that low tone that charity knew all to well. 

"I've still go it" charity said all smug to herself as she released vanessa from her clutches, half feeling horny and half feeling relieved that the freezing woodland walk was being cut off early.

Vanessa linked her fiances arm and they started to walk back.

"Err charity... this isnt the way we came"

"Course it is babe"

"No, it's not we never walked past this bit I'm sure we didnt"

"Oh babe dont be daft it all connects wel be no further than we were before"

Vanessa knew they were lost but waited for charity to admit defeat as proving her wrong was always a challenge. 

"Right.. okay I think it's this way"

Vanessa just laughed and her woman, who was clearly still pretending she knew where they were. 

"Charity. We are lost. It's fine you can admit I was right and you were wrong" she smirked with her tongue in her cheek purposely trying to wind charity up.

"Er excuse me just because you're right doesn't mean I'm wrong"

"What? That makes no sense, just admit defeat and il get my phone map out" 

Vanessa reached for her phone but was stopped by charity.

"I got a better idea" 

She grabbed Vanessa's arm and pulled her to a small wooden shed about 200 yards away.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Charity what are you doi.."

Before she could finish she was pushed inside and up again the wooden wall.

Charitys lips crashed against Vanessa's and she instantly melted into them. Charity began to unzip Vanessa's coat again but didn't stop there, once inside her coat she grabbed the button of her jeans.

"What are you doing!? Wel get caught!"

"Shhhhhhh" charity smiled against her fiances lips as she unzipped her.

Vanessa just smiled back into charitys hungry kisses and undid her coat too.

One arm under her jumper groping at her breasts and the other delved into her jeans, charity began to work vanessa up, slowly rubbing her over her underwear making her fiances breath hot and heavy.  
Charity loved teasing vanessa, she knew just how to push all the right buttons and exactly how to push them. Vanessa was desperate. Holding onto charity as her slender fingers played her. She felt so good. So dangerous. God she loved moments like this, and they had a lot of them. Charity brought a side out of vanessa that had been buried away for years. A filthy side. An exciting, daring side.

She could feel herself brimming closer to the edge so she wrapped her arms around charitys neck. Charity could feel she was close so slid her free arm around her waist as support to hold her up. She sank her mouth into the crook of Vanessa's neck and that was it, that tipped her. Hard. She shuddered in charitys arms, breathing out a gorgeous but muffled moan as she tried to stay quiet. Slowly riding out and coming down she relaxed in her fiances arms and slumped her head on her shoulder. Still holding on.

"Jesus christ" she breathed.

Charity smiled to herself.

"Bet your glad we got lost now ay" she smirked, doing vanessas jeans up while she leaned spent against the wall.

"Oh so you admit we're lost then" she laughed.

"Shut it you" charity laughed back, kissing her as she did up her coat. 

"I love you"

"I love you too" vanessa softly replied.

"Come on, let's get back so I can have my turn" charity winked at vanessa with a click of her tongue.

"Cheeky mare"


End file.
